


Reciprocity

by Saros



Category: Dolls (naked ape Manga)
Genre: Community: 12_stories, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saros/pseuds/Saros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouta is not an avid moviegoer, but it doesn’t really matter. <br/>[Timeline: honeymoon after reunion.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12_stories LJ community, Dark theme table, prompt "Dark".  
> Loosely derived from the first story in Private Dolls doujinshi by naked ape.

Frankly speaking, Shouta would prefer to spend the day at home, with no unwanted interference, no undesirable people or incidents to invade his privacy. Besides, his – their – apartment is furnished with a high-end home theater system and a practically giant plasma display panel... But Tama is adamant; he _insists_. He declares that idling about indoors is a shameful waste of precious time, especially if it comes to the rare occasions when their days off actually match, so when the fortune grants them such an opportunity, they definitely should make the most of it.  
  
(Together, because Shou-chan hasn’t changed at all. He’s never learnt how to allow himself to relax; he is in need of being distracted, of forgetting about his daily concerns; he absolutely needs someone to get him cheered up. _Someone like himself_.)  
(Tamao remembers that Shou-chan never used to seek help; that’s why he’s not going to wait to be asked.)  
  
 _Tamao always knows what is better for Shou-chan._  
  
So today they go out, together, – although Shouta believes that ‘I’m being walked by my flatmate’ would be a more appropriate expression, – and meet the nightfall at an evening screening. From his seat in the centre of the back section, Shouta stares at the screen and tries his best to find pleasure in watching a movie in a crowded theater…  
  
(Even being immersed in the on-screen action, Tamao wants to make sure that his friend is enjoying the viewing and throws a quick glance at him. Shou-chan’s face is devoid of emotion. The flickers are mirrored in his eyeglasses; Tamao cannot see the eyes behind them.)  
  
 _Shou-chan is a black box._  
  
Flickering shadows of unreal people living their imaginary lives, following the defined scenario, performing prearranged sequence of acts at the appointed time… One day, Shouta just knew that fictional drama, although somewhat diverting to observe, doesn't particularly impress him anymore – much in contrast to his mate, for whom any movie viewing is an anticipated time of joy and who is too generous to keep his feelings for himself.  
  
(He gropes in the dark for Shou-chan’s arm and squeezes it.)  
  
Even being unable to comprehend the nature and essence of these sentiments, Shouta cannot but sense the good vibes emanating from his companion. Strong and contagious in their heartfelt sincerity, these very emotions of excitement are strangely comforting, – and Shouta instinctively absorbs them.  
He shifts in his seat to lean closer and wraps Tama’s hand in his palm. This is as far as he can let himself go in expressing his affection. But something as simple and trivial as sitting through another silly movie… He actually doesn't mind it at all.  
  
 _If it makes Tama happy, nothing else matters._  
  
The movie is a typical action adventure, so Shouta can guess beforehand that it will end happily for the protagonists. Despite all the difficulties and challenges, they will overcome every obstacle, defeat their enemies and fulfill their mission, and no sorrows will ever darken their bright future.  
  
 _Tama dislikes films with bad endings._  
  
In the private darkness of the cinema, hand in hand, they follow the turbulent events of fictional lives and become oblivious to their real-life cares and frustrations... At least for a couple of hours, until the movie ends.


End file.
